Reign
by DeityOfInsanity
Summary: Percy gets dragged into another war. This time it's a war between multiple pantheons of god's. Will he be able to stop this war? Will he be able to move on from the loss of his loved ones? Will he find love again? Who knows.
1. chapter 1

New story because I lost the other one.All rights to Rick Riordan.

Story takes place a year after The Blood of Olympus.

 **Percy Pov:**

I was having a strange dream. I was sitting on a cliff with blackjack looking over the ocean.

"It's gonna be just me and you for a while black". I said somberly as I stroked Blackjacks mane.

"I'll always have your back boss." Blackjack said.

Then I woke up. The sound and smell of burning wood and bodies violently shook the sleep from my eyes. I quickly got up and ran out of my cabin and saw something that made me wish I was still dreaming. The camp had been attacked. All the cabins were destroyed. There were burnt, torn, and, and mangled bodies everywhere. One body stood out for more reasons then one. The first being that the persons was breathing...Barely. Every breath seemed labored and painful. The second thing was the blood soaked blond princess curls.

"Annabeth!" I ran to her body.

"Stay with me wise girl" I said with tears brimming my eyes. I prayed to Apollo hoping he'd come and save her. I received nothing but silence. I did a quick look over. She had a piece of wood puncturing her lungs. Her left wrist was shattered and her left leg was bent at an odd angle.

"What the hell happened here." I whispered.

Annebeths stormy gray eyes met mine. She opened her mouth to speak but only managed two words.

"I love... "

Suddenly I heard the twang of a bowstring from the direction of the woods. A pure white arrow flew right over my shoulder and into Annabeths left eye. I didnt know how to react. I've seen death plenty of times before. I've walked through the hell below hell. But nothing can really prepare you for losing the woman you love. Especially not in such a sudden and brutal way.

I looked towards the woods. Tears now freely falling down my face. There was a feminine figure standing in front of the burning woods looking directly at me. The figure notched another arrow and shot it at me. I caught the arrow right before it hit my face, but the force behind it sent me flying through one of the grey stone walls and the saltwater fountain of my cabin. I landed on my back, arms sprawled out with the arrow in my left hand. I was barely conscious. But I tried to get up. I could move slightly but the arrow was keeping my hand pinned. It was so heavy that my hand had small cracks under it from the weight. The arrow was also hot...very very hot. White hot. I tried to use my water powers to cool the arrow, but the arrow refused to cool. The flesh on my hand started to burn and blister. I struggled to get my hand from under the arrow, but it wouldnt budge.

As I was trying to free my hand I heard the door to my cabin open. Even though there was a hole in the wall.

"Wow. You actually caught the arrow...And you survived! Very impressive Perseus. " The figure said. It was obviously a woman now from the high pitched voice. I couldn't see her face under the feathered hood she was wearing, but I did see glowing white eyes. She wore a white cloth around her chest like a giant head band. She was bear foot and had on black and white cargo pants covered in feathers. Her skin was very dark and smooth.

"I'm going to kill you" I said simply. It was hard to speak when you feel like every bone in your body is broken and your hand is basically on fire.

"Really! That would fun. I can't wait to see you try. " She said excitedly. I couldn't believe what I heard. This lady was either crazy or evil. Definitely both.

"Let me get this off you " she said. She grabbed and lifted the arrow with ease. I struggled to stand up, but managed to do so. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it.

"That's your weapon? Really? I thought you were gonna kill me. Give me that." Quicker than my eyes could register she moved in a blur, grabbed the sword out of my hand, and pushed me... through another fucking wall.

"Oh, this sword has an immortals essence in it, making it nearly indestructible. And its cursed!. Impressive, but this tiny Greek weapon won't hurt me. " she said like she was examining a new toaster or toy or something. Then she stabbed herselp in the wrist with it. It went straight through but seemed to kinda become a ghost where it came into contact with her skin.

"See dummy! You can't kill an African god with a trashy Greek sword." she said condescendingly.

African god. What the Hades. There are more gods! I mean I knew there were other pantheons but it's still suprising.

"Why are you doing this?" I said with blood in my mouth.

"I was told to." she said

"Who told you to?!" I yelled. I was exasperated with this goddess. She killed all of my friends. Threw me through two walls and a fountain. Them she basically insults my sword.

"I'd love to stay here and answer more stupid questions, but that islander asshole is on her way and Im out of arrows." She threw riptide back at me and waved her hand infront of her opening up a portal of white Flame.

"Show me your face. So I know who's head to cut off first when I find you and your people. " I said with hate In my eyes.

"Oh soo ominous." She said. She then pulled the feathered hood back and I saw her face. She had black face paint around her eyes. She was definitely beautiful, but I still wanted to cut her face off.

"Well I'll be seeing you Perseus. Hopefully you'll be more fun next time we meet. " she said as she walked threw the portal with a wink.

Once she disappeared I tried to will the saltwater from the fountain to me it was only 5 feet away, but I couldn't do it. I was too weak. Too beaten up. I was beginning to lose consciousness again. My eyelids felt heavy so heavy. Suddenly

The water began to rise into a human shape. It materialized into a beautiful woman with dark hair and tanned skin. She was fit and had a tribal tattoos around her neck and down her left arm. She wore a simple blue tank top and white shorts. She also had on sandals.

"Oh my. What a terrible sight. So young, yet you've been through so much." She took a knee and began stroking my hair. She smelled like salt water. Just like me. It was comforting. I began falling asleep in her arms.

"Rest now young hero. You have much to learn. And even more to do." she said. Then she picked me up and walked all the way to the beach. I caught one last glance at my home. Another tear fell from my eyes. Then the cool embrace of the sea on my skin began to lull me to sleep as the woman carried me into the waves. Then I fell into a dreamless slumber.

 **That's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Leave review and what not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Love

**All rights to Rick Riordan.**

Percy POV:

I woke up lying on my back in the sand. I looked up and I could see the sun light piercing the surface of the water. I stood up and looked at my surroundings. There were sharks and fish swimming all around aimlessly. There was one shark specifically that caught my eye. It was an all black tiger shark that had suspiciously human eyes.

"Hello" I tried to communicate mentally.

The shark obviously heard me as it stopped mid swim and its mouth fell open. Sharks dont do that do they?

"You can talk?!" The shark exclaimed

"Me? Isnt it more of a suprise that you can talk?" I said feeling very confused.

Normally sea-life tend to treat me like a prince. "My prince this" amd "Milord that" it gets really annoying. This shark however was not the same case.

"Well of course we can talk, but i meant you can talk to me...how?" The shark inched closer.

I took a step back and willed the water to push the shark back gently.

"Im a son of Poseidon" I said

"A son of a who?" The shark said

"Poseidon. Im glad you finally woke up. Its been almost 3 months" said a new voice from behind me.

I turned and saw the woman that brought me here. Then i remembered everything. The camp, my friends, the goddess, and...and Annabeth. My heart went cold. Why is it always me! No matter what i do i can never find peace. God after god, titan after titan, giant after giant, monster after fucking monster. When will it end! A whirlpool began to form around me.

Suddenly a warm hand pressed against my head. My vision went dark but i knew i was still awake. The scene changed from blackness to me sitting on a small rowboat in the middle of the ocean. The moon was full and shined brightly. The woman from earlier was in the boat across from me.

"What did you do to me?" i said. I was still furious but there wasnt much i could do at this point.

"Look into the water" she said.

I peered over and saw a beautiful glowing dolphin. When i say glowing i mean it was made of light. It wasnt too bright to look at but it was enough to illuminate most of the water under the boat as it swam around playfully.

"Its beautiful" i said.

The woman looked at me with watery eyes.

"You really loved her ,didnt you?" she asked

"What are you talkimg about?" i asked confused still looking at the dolphin swim around the boat.

She smiled slightly. Where i come from we call these animals Nai'a. They are spirit animals. That dolphin is her or atleast her soul . The one you are crying for.

"Im not cry-" Before i could finish my sentence a single tear fell down my cheek. Suddenly I remembered all the times i had with Annabeth. All the gold times and bad. Our first kiss and our last.

I was sobbing now. I couldnt keep it in. The memories just kept flooding back to me.

"I wish i could talk to her one last time. Just to tell her goodbye and that i love her one last time." i said

"You can." The woman said

I looked at her with hope in my eyes. If she could somehow get to Annabeth even of its only for five minutes id do anything she asked.

"Just jump in" she whispered as she looked at the dolphin.

"Ill explain everything to you when you wake up. You have 1 hour Perseus." She said quietly.

I didnt ask anymore questions. I simply stood up and stepped over the edge of the rowboat. I slowly sank onto the cool water using my powers as the ocean enveloped me in its conforting waves. When my head was completely submerged i looked around. The sea was calm above me. And i couldnt see the sea floor below me which was strange. I normally have exceptional vision underwater. My attention suddenly changed to the glowing dolphin as it slowly approached me. When it was about a foot away from me ot began to glow very bright until i had to cover my eyes. When the light died down i looked back at what should have been the dolphin. There where the glowing spirit animal was...was Annabeth. My eyes began to water and much to my suprise my tears were glowing blue in the water. and actually fell like they would on land. However none of that mattered at that moment.

"Wise girl" i said almost inaudibly

"What do i always say about you sayong things under your breath sea-weed brain" she said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes that were the same as mine but white.

"I...I dont know what to say" I said as i began to quiver.

She quickly floated over to me and embraced me. She felt so warm. I couldnt even speak. I hugged her back as tight i could. I didnt want to lose her again.

"I love you" she said as she grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me.

"I love you so much wise-girl" i said as i kissed back.

We embraced eachother for a while longer when she suddenly pulled away, but not too much to where i had to let go.

"We dont have much time Percy, and we've already used up half our time." sbe said

"How are you here?" i said

" I honestly dont know. One second im getting shot in the face with an arrow and the next that lady that was in the boat with you grabs me out of my body and tells me that she meeds my help to save you...among other things." she grumbled.

"Save me? From what?" i asked

"From yourself seaweed-brain. You cant save the world again with a shattered heart." she said sadly

I did not want to here that.

"Save the world?! Again? The only reason i was able to save it the all the other times was because you were there with me. Now youre gone and so is camp.The world is just so much emptier without you and the wise-girl." I said

" What about your mom and Paul Percy?" she said

I instantly felt guilty. I loved my mom more than i could explain but i always forget about her.

"Oh my gods. My mom. I havent talked to since after the fight with Gaia. Has it really been 3 months?" I asked.

"Yes it has Percy. But i need you to listen to me and not get mad. Can you do that for me?" she asked

"Anything for you Wise-girl" i said.

"There is another war coming. Worse than any other war that we've seen. A war between Pantheons." she stated.

"Not all the Pantheons are fighting together. That woman that...killed me, was the African goddess of the sun. Her name is Mawu. Shes a very old and powerful goddess. She was a creator god but as faith and shrines to her dwindled, so did her power. Now shes about as strong as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades put together x10." She said like it was that simple.

I was shocked, but Honestly at this point i decided to just let her talk. I loved her voice and i knew she didnt like to be interrupted.

"The woman that saved you is Namakaokahai. She is a Sea-goddess incase you couldnt tell. Shes one of the good guys. You should get to know her."

She then proceeded to tell me how all the bad guys are coming together and that im the savior that will save everyone. You know the usual speech some deity would tell me before sending me on some suicide quest. For the entirely of the time she was speaking i just held her close and soaked in as much of her as i could. I knew what i was going to have to do. I was gonna be the chosen one again. But at the moment i just wanted to hold my lost love.

 **25 minutes later**

"Percy" Annabeth said

"Yes Wise-girl" i said.

"We've only got 5 minutes left." she said sniffling

"I know Annie...I know." I whispered

"I want you to move on Percy." she said suddenly.

" What! I cant move on. I love you Wise-girl." I said shocked.

" I know Percy, but I cant be your anchor anymore. You need to find someone else. I dont want to hold you back from being happy." she said as she pulled away out of my reach.

"The Greek underworld is destroyed Percy. Im going to be in this place indefinitely. Not really the afterlife i wanted but you know, you take what you can get." she said with a weak smile

"I need you to promise me that you'll move on Percy." she said hurriedly

"I promise ill move on somehow." i said sadly

"I love you Sea-weed brain." she said as i began to fade away.

"Goodbye Wise-girl." I said as my vision darkened once again.

 **That is chapter 2. I know, I know. Its trash. Oh well. Im not really a good writer. See you guys next time. Oh and feel free to suggest gods, deities, or anything of the sort that you want in the story as potential love interest, allies, or enemies.**


	3. FortuneCookies

**Ik ik. It's been like 3 years. What am I doing right? But I wrote this story out of boredom and honestly I'm verrry lazy.**

 **Percy POV:**

I woke up feeling terrible. I mean who wouldn't right? The love of my life is dead, My friends are probably all dead too, and I lost my home. It's seems like the fates are always trying to hurt me. And man do they cut deep when they want to.

I was still underwater. It seems that I never moved from where I originally woke up. There was the same types of fish swimming around me...and that weird shark with the human eyes was about a football field away from me. It wasn't swimming, just floating there perfectly still. Talking sharks is one thing, but staying still is not something sharks do. Is he... is he staring at me?

"Hey uhh..." I didn't know what to call the shark. I was about to ask it when it suddenly swam at me much faster than a normal shark should be able to. Out of pure instinct I reached for riptide and uncapped my blade. As the shark got within arms reach I used my powers to jet myself to the side. With the momentum from my powers I spun around and attempted to decapitate the shark. However as soon as my blade reached the sharks flesh it seemed to faze through it. Just like that goddess who's face I want to cut off.

As I looked in shock at the shark I realized that it had stopped dead in its tracks right after my sword passed through it.

Suddenly the shark turned itself till it was right in front of me at eye level. And remained there in silence for a few seconds.

"Did you just try to cut my head off?" The shark said abruptly.

"...Yea I think so." I said. This was all very confusing. Usually when something attacks me it doesn't ask me why I tried to defend myself.

"You've got some serious problems kid." The shark said before swimming away.

"What?" I was shook. I've seen a lot in my 18 years of life. And what just transpired just made it to my top 5 weirdest moments. Before I could get my thoughts together I heard a giggle behind me.

I turned and saw the woman from before materialize out of thin...water? As she drew nearer I remembered that annabeth had told me her name. What was it again? Namicoco? No that's not it. Oh well hopefully she'll introduce herself.

"Hello Perseus. I'm glad to see you awake and well. I must say that the what I just saw was very entertaining." She said with a amused smirk. She wore the same blue tank top and white shorts, but she was barefoot this time.

"Hi" I said simply

"My Name is Namakaokahai, but you can call me Namiko if it's easier"

"Okay Namiko. Mind explaining what the hades is going on. And what is wrong with that shark!?" I said flabbergasted

"Oh you mean Auke." The goddess turned her head in the direction the shark swam and I swear I saw her eye twitch.

"Don't worry yourself with the likes of him." She spat

"Just pretend he's not even there. As for what's going on, put simply the world needs you again Perseus. A dark and ancient god has returned and is enlisting other deities to help him attack diffrent pantheons. Any who don't join his cause are killed or captured. His motives are unknown but he has been slowly creating an army."

This all sounded very familiar. I mean, it's like she just described what happened with Gaia.

"Do you know who the god is?"

"No I'm afraid not." She said sadly

"Have the Greek gods been attacked?"

"They have. All of the non Olympian gods were slaughtered. The Olympian's themselves either joined them or were captured. A few were even killed."

"How are these people killing gods. I thought they were immortal." I questioned

"The underworlds of most of the pantheons were captured and destroyed before they gods themselves were attacked. I believe that without a place to be reborn the gods that were killed simply faded."

"So which of the Olympian gods died and which were taken?"

" Ares and Aphrodite both joined the enemy forces. Hestia, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Athena were all captured. And the rest were...killed. I'm sorry Perseus."

"My father is dead?"

The goddess nodded with a solemn look on her face.

"My father is dead." I repeated the words in my head over and over again. There was a sharp, cold pain in my heart. Then everything went dark.

 **Third Person POV:**

The goddess reached out to him, but was thrown away roughly by a powerful current. She caught herself a few feet away with her own power over the sea. As she looked up she saw that Perseus was no longer there. What stood in his place was a natural disaster given form. His eyes glowed a bright green. All the sea life had scattered in fear. The sand below her feet rumbled and shook.

The goddess attempted to move towards him, but to her surprise the sea did not bend to her will. The currents were violent and unyielding. She had no other choice but to use her full power. She began to hum a strange melody. Her hair and eyes began to glow blue. She held out her hands. The palms of which also began glowing. Then she clapped her hands. And it all went quiet. The sea went still.

Then goddess approached him. He was staring blankly at the moon above. He hadn't noticed it was night.His eyes were no longer alight with power, but instead shimmering as they reflected the moons light.

"Has the moon always been this beautiful?" He said

The goddess did not answer. Instead she embraced him. He stiffened for a second then began to shake as he tried to hold back his tears.

"It's okay Perseus. Let it out. The sea will wipe away your tears."

And so he did. He cried for his family, for annabeth, and for the future that was stolen from him. After a few minutes they separated.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome Perseus. There only so much someone can take before they fall apart. That is true for mortals and gods alike. However it's not the falling apart that's hard, it's getting back up and putting yourself together that is difficult."

Percy looked at the goddess. A lopsided grin appearing on his face.

"Did you read that of a fortune cookie or something?"

"What's a fortune cookie?" The goddess asked.

Once again Percy was shook. He couldn't believe it. His face shifted to disbelief.

"You've never had a fortune cookie before? It's like a cookie but it tells you stuff." He tried to explain.

"A cookie that tells you stuff? Is it magic?"

Percy smiled at the goddess.

"You know what? I'm just gonna have to bring you some one day. If it's the last thing I do."

"Ill hold you to that Perseus." She giggled

Percy then looked back up at the moon and sighed. This was going to be one hades of a war. He returned his gaze to the goddess and asked her on last question.

"So where do we start?"


End file.
